Intricate Bonds and Deviations
by KittyNyah
Summary: Life at the Sohma's Residence during Tohru's College years. R&R ! Chapter Ten: Kagura has now left, what will happen now to Tohru?
1. Prologue and New Beginnings

A sequel to the series, different and alternate versions (pairings, situations, and such) [First Story written by me]  
  
Good luck to my first fanfic story! Ganbarimasu! Critiques and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.  
  
Warning: Spoiler ALERT! If you are scared of ruining the story on my behalf, I am sorry! Rating might rise. Rated for possible cursing, violence, and sensuality.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not owned by me but by Tanemura Arina. Too bad for me. Oh yes, a few lines are possibly "borrowed" by my from the story.  
  
- - - - - - - - To the Story!  
  
Story as of now. This story is based after Tohru's High School graduation. This is completely my version of the ending. Every character's age is increased by approximately two or three years, making Tohru, as well as her classmates, about 19 years of age. Tohru continues to live with the portion of the Sohma family she has stayed with since her mother died.  
  
Pairings will be . hm. I think Kyou X Tohru, perhaps a mix with Hatsuharu as well. Who knows?  
  
"~" Conversation. '~' Thoughts.  
  
Chapter 1: Anxiety and Fear, College approaches  
  
Could Tohru actually make it to college? She had her doubts, but she sent in seven applications (and was still filling in one more), hoping that she would be accepted to at least one. Her scores during high school were always reasonable. She worked many hours and showed some leadership through various activities. But, was she really "fit" to go? Tohru worried through the month from where she wrote her applications. Nevertheless, the Sohmas continued to love and care for her. Encouraging her all the way. She could not have made it so far in life without their generosity and kindness.  
  
Today, Tohru finally finished her eighth application! She flopped down onto the bed which Shigure bought her two years ago. Then, quickly decided and thought to her self: 'No! I mustn't waste anymore time! Everyone will be needing some dinner soon so I must rush it to the post office fast!' Then, she heard her stomach growl really loudly. She hadn't realized her own hunger for the past month. 'Now, she could have a bit of a break', she said to herself. Tohru swiftly whiffed something up to eat before sending the form off to the post office. As she was putting her shoes on, someone's hand bonked her on the head.  
"Hey, where you headed?" said a familiar voice.  
"I must send my last application to the mailbox at the post office," she replied.  
"Jeez, you work so hard, let me send it over," replied the boy, reaching for the pouch Tohru had enclosed the form in.  
"No!" she said, swing the package away from the young man's hands. "I can do it! I need to buy some groceries anyway, but if you'd like, you could come with me."  
This made the orange-haired boy blush slightly. "Alright then. Let's go."  
"Wait! I forgot my purse! Eek!" screamed the adolescent girl. "Be right back."  
The boy stood there sighing, "What a silly fool she can be." As he was walking around a little while, he received a tap on the shoulder.  
"Okay! Let's go Kyou." Tohru said, smiling. Then the two individuals walked.  
  
The couple walked towards the shopping center when Momiji came running up from behind and hugged Tohru. "Tohru! Hi!" the little rabbit exclaimed. Tohru said back, "Why hello Momiji! Aren't we getting a bit old for this?" Tohru questioned Momiji in a friendly manner, still hugging the little boy. "Nope, zenzen! Suki da yo!" Continuing to hug the innocent adolescent girl in the public. Kyou, feeling slightly irritated by the younger Sohma's actions, pulled him away. The two male Sohmas then had their little argument.  
  
Tohru thought, 'How wonderful it is to be able to hold these great friends of mine now.'  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~ Four months ago, before Tohru's graduation.  
  
Akito lay ill on his deathbed. This day would be a day to be remembered by all the Sohmas containing the curse. Akito gave his wild and angry grin. "Hah! If I die, it won't matter, the curse will not lift! You can guarantee that as a fact! I have lived to see you suffer and you will continue to feel the pain of no warmth of others' embrace! Just like myself! Hahahaha." Suddenly, Tohru bursting into tears ran to give Akito a hug. He immediately felt irritated and started to pull her hair, yelling "What are you doing?! Get off me you bitch! I am sick and disgusted of you! You annoy me, go back home for all I care. No one touches me and never will!" The others almost reached over to rescue poor Tohru from getting injured again. "I'm so sorry Akito-san. It must be awful to live such a sad life with no comfort at all! I cannot imagine your suffering, please forgive me for intruding on your life. I wish I could have gotten to know you better and feel your sorrow. Unfortunately, your death approaches, but before then please let me know your feelings!" Tohru said sympathetically still grasping onto the Head of the Sohma family. "Hmph, I don't care. Just leave me alone!" he threw her off his body, but had a slight drop of salty water drip down his eye before anyone could notice. The other Sohmas fled to Tohru's location, checking if she was ok. "Go away everyone! I don't need you, you are all useless!" That was the last comment made to the family before he died from heart failure, one week later.  
  
Now on this certain day of his death, Tohru accidently bumped into Shigure, who surprisingly did not turn into a dog. Feeling extremely astonished, Shigure quickly grasped Tohru's hand and pull her into an embrace. Nothing had happened. 'What the hell was happening?' wondered the both of them. Shigure pulled Tohru to Kyou's bedroom where he flung the girl towards the orange-haired boy. Kyou said "What the-" But, he noticed Tohru almost falling to the floor and so he jumped and caught her, bringing both of the adolescents crashing to the floor. He was holding onto the girl, but nothing had happened. "Oh my god," said the three people. After a few moments of silence, Shigure ran to the phone where he dialed to the hospital to check up on Akito. When a response came back, he was informed that Akito had passed away in his sleep. Shigure relayed the message to the still shaken couple of adolescents. No one truly felt that bad. Akito had been incredibly cruel to everyone. Thus, afterwards, Tohru could easily feel the embrace of her good friends in the Sohma family.  
  
A month later, Yuki had become a popular, young politician for Japan, so he had to travel around all four islands, getting support. It would be a long two-year campaign. If he were to be successful, he would travel to the United States and then the United Kingdom where he would work for his degrees to express his intelligence in a better way. So, it ended up that Kyou, Tohru, and Shigure would be living in the household together for a while. 


	2. A Growing Relationship?

A sequel to the series, different and alternate versions (pairings, situations, and such) [First Story written by me]  
  
Good luck to my first fanfic story! Ganbarimasu! Critiques and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. Not really implying anything.. but I guess the story is not very intriguing so far. But, I am working on it! The plot will thicken eventually!  
  
Warning: Spoiler ALERT! If you are scared of ruining the story on my behalf, I am sorry! Rating might rise. Rated for possible cursing, violence, and sensuality.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not owned by me but by Natsuki Takaya. Too bad for me. Oh yes, a few lines are possibly "borrowed" by my from the story.  
  
The characters are likely NOT to act the way they do in my story.  
  
Pairings will be . hm. I think Kyou X Tohru, perhaps a mix with Hatsuharu as well. Who knows? If you think my spellings are a bit queer my bad. I am leaning towards a Haru X Tohru now.. but we shall see won't we? ^-^  
  
This one I think has some Haru X Tohru fluff. And quite a bit of sensuality.  
  
"~" Conversation. '~' Thoughts.  
  
- - - - - - - - To the Story!  
  
Chapter 2: On with a New Life.  
  
~~~~~ Last scene from previous episode~~~~~  
  
Tohru thought, 'How wonderful it is to be able to hold these great friends of mine now.'  
  
~~~~ Back to story~~~~~  
  
Tohru, still in a daze, was so surprised that she squeaked aloud from a tap that was placed on her shoulder. "Oi, baka-san (1 - see footnote at bottom), you here?" asked Kyo wondering what she had been thinking for being so taken aback from the simple tap on her shoulder. Tohru, back into reality, said, "Yes I am! Sorry for the delay and slow response. "Ganbarimasu! (2) Ikimashou ne? (3) Does Momiji want to come along as well?" asked Tohru, still kind of thinking of the young man as a little boy. Gladly, and as usual he replied, "Mochiron! Of course!"  
Now, the little group of three wandered over to the nearest supermarket where they had a lot of fun. First, Tohru went to do her chores, buying all the groceries needed. Then, Kyo and Momiji dragged her off to have some ice cream and have a bit of fun. She really needed it! Working her butt off for the past month on only college applications must have been a pain! So, the two guys dragged her around and treated her to many wonderful activities and goodies. At the end, it was already around 6:30PM when Tohru squeaked again. "EEK! Dinner! Shigure-san must be very hungry! You two must be as well! Let's go home!" The two boys sighed and shrugged at each other before they ran trying to catch up with Tohru. While running, she was thinking so ponderously that she bumped into someone. It was Hatsuharu. "Ah! Hatsuharu-kun! So sorry! Must run to cook up some dinner!" Tohru said to the zodiac cow. "Wait a second," said Haru - his nickname - pulling her arm, restraining her to move onward. "I think I am lost and we, as in Momiji and I, were told to ask if we could stay at your house for a month. Hatori asked us to since he must work on his research paper after discovering something and he must travel and work on it very hard. So, obviously we were bummed out. since we soon ran out of money for food supplies. We don't want to be freeloaders but-" "Why of course! Tohru replied before Haru could continue. "Both of you are most welcome I should think! We have two extra bedrooms after all after a little cleaning up, we made a new guest bedroom where either of you could stay. The other could stay in Yuki's room." "Let's go now, I must cook dinner!" Tohru said while grabbing the younger teen's hand. The younger teen had blushed slightly, since he had developed a small crush on her since Rin left. But before they could get very far, Hatori's car honked at them. The window pulled down and a cute and loud voice said, "Hop in, Tohru! This will be much faster, Hatori was just on his way over to drop over our luggage. We are moving in you know!" Tohru replied as she climbed in the car, "Yes, I know Momiji, Haru just told me so." "Oh.. Wahhhh. Haru spoiled my fun!" cried the older but still rather naive rabbit. And so to Shigure's House they drove.  
  
:At Shigure's Residence:  
  
"Come along now, don't try to help me! A lady's spot is in the kitchen. She doesn't need help! It's my duty after all!" Tohru said to the four males who were bustling around in the kitchen trying to help. Momiji pouted for a moment and the other three opened their mouths, but they realized it had put quite a bit of stress on the lady so they all sighed and walked away. "Thanks guys! I appreciate it!" Tohru yelled after them as they left.  
Dinner was then prepared about fifteen minutes later. Everyone ate and chatted happily with each other almost like a regular family. Soon after, everyone went about their business. Shigure went to his study to write up the story for Mit-chan. Both Momiji and Haru went to study and do homework. Kyo went up to the roof to think and train. Tohru began to do some more housework. Everything seemed truly routine, but there was a slight tension in the air. The cow could sense it.  
Haru decided to go visit Tohru when Momiji yelled, "Oh no! I forgot something at the Main house!" Momiji quickly left with Shigure to go back to Main house. Shigure also had some business to fulfill. Kyo needed to go to a study session for cramming before college, since he had been accepted to a college and would start attending in the approaching April. Not many people thought of Kyo as a prodigy figure, but he was very talented in the sciences and persevered through to become successful.  
Consequently, Haru and Tohru were left alone together. Haru wanted to take the opportunity and talk to Tohru. So, he headed over but then bumped into her causing them both to fall down. Immediately, taking decisive actions, Haru caught her from falling. They fell down together, but Haru took the main drop, embracing Tohru from getting more injured than necessary. For a minute or so they stayed in the position, still in some shock. Then, Tohru remembered her place and tried to struggle free, while stuttering out apologies to Haru. He just held in that position for a while and silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. Tohru instantly blushed. "Let's stay like this for a while," Haru said. "I haven't felt the warmth of a girl's for a while." Tohru kept in her position on top of Haru in his embrace still blushing. Later, after a few more minutes he groaned and said gently to Tohru, "Please move off now. My back is killing me, not that you are heavy or anything though." Tohru immediately jumped up and started to apologize but Haru stopped her once again. "You gotta stop apologizing all the time, it's not your fault. Don't constantly blame yourself." "Yes, Hatsuharu-kun," Tohru said sternly. "Call me Haru, k? Don't be so formal too. You must have heard that from Kyo before," Haru said with a teasing tone. "So, I guess well I wanted to say that to you but also." "Yes?" Tohru said waiting for something. She had a hunch Haru wanted to express something really important. 'I am falling in love with you. but how can I tell her?' Haru thought to himself. 'She probably likes Kyo more anyway. I have no chance at this time.' "You were saying?" Tohru asked inquisitively. "Ah, nevermind. It's not important at this time," Haru said while turning away from her. "Well, I am sorry to interrupt your cooking." "Haru-kun." Tohru murmured as he left the room. She reluctantly returned back to her chores in the kitchen but suddenly felt like the cold of the outdoors was getting at her. But she realized that it was the feeling of loneliness. For a brief moment, a salty drop of water dripped down her face. Then she said to herself, 'This is no time to get distressed! I am going to get no where at this rate! Must work harder!' But, deep down, she really wanted to hold the embrace with Haru for a while longer if not also contain a feeling of love. Hanajima and Uo were working hard on college applications as well so she rarely got to see them. She really wanted some comfort, but who would accept her? Then, it started raining outside. 


	3. Blossoming Friendships and Love?

A sequel to the series, different and alternate versions (pairings, situations, and such) [First Story written by me]  
  
Good luck to my first fanfic story! Ganbarimasu! Critiques and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. Not really implying anything.. but I guess the story is not very intriguing so far. But, I am working on it! The plot will thicken eventually!  
  
Warning: Spoiler ALERT! If you are scared of ruining the story on my behalf, I am sorry! Rating might rise. Rated for possible cursing, violence, and sensuality.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not owned by me but by Natsuki Takaya. Too bad for me. Oh yes, a few lines are possibly "borrowed" by me from the story.  
  
The characters are likely NOT to act the way they do in my story. (OOC- ness?)  
  
Pairings will be . hm. I think Kyou X Tohru, perhaps a mix with Hatsuharu as well. Who knows? If you think my spellings are a bit queer my bad. I need more reviews, if you please. Well, I shouldn't demand them since my Fanfic is truly kind of boring. But, please do say something!  
  
Back to Kyou x Tohru Fluff and a mix of Haru plus Shigure in here too.  
  
.By the way. from my previous chapters, there are some Japanese Vocab, you probably want to know: (Chronologically ordered) Ganbarimasu- "I will work hard and do my best" zenzen- not at all suki da yo- I like/love you, you know! Oi, bakasan- Hey, Ms. Fool/Idiot (I find this like a cool/interesting nickname for Tohru, no offense or anything.) Ikimashou ne-Should we go?  
  
More will appear at the bottom of Each Chapter now.  
  
"~" Conversation. '~' Thoughts.  
  
- - - - - - To the Story!  
  
Chapter Three: More Friendships and or Fluff?  
  
~~~~~ Last scene from previous episode~~~~~ Haru thought to himself. 'She probably likes Kyo more anyway. I have no chance at this time.' "You were saying?" Tohru asked inquisitively. "Ah, nevermind. It's not important at this time," Haru said while turning away from her. "Well, I am sorry to interrupt your cooking." "Haru-kun." Tohru murmured as he left the room.  
  
~~~~ Back to story~~~~~  
  
The rest of the evening, Tohru busily worked in the kitchen where she was preparing a huge feast of yakisoba, without leeks. Tohru silently laughed at the thought of adding a little piece of leek. Her mind was beginning to become slightly more "wicked." She put a couple leeks in for the Hell of it. She couldn't contain herself and began chuckling aloud. Suddenly, the front door opened. Tohru ran to see who it was.  
"Tadaima." (1.)  
"Okaerinasai, Kyou," replied Tohru. (2.) "How'd your studies go?"  
"Fine, as always, whats for dinner?"  
"A huge feast of yakisoba since we are having three more guests today," said Tohru smiling widely.  
"Oh yeah, the brats are in town," Kyou said with a face of discontent and building anger.  
"Come on, Kyou! They aren't that bad. They can be rather annoying but its just their nature," Tohru said, barely able to restrain a giggle.  
Kyou looked her direction. "What's so funny?"  
"Eh? Nothing in particular."  
Kyou made a quick reality check in his mind. 'I might not get this chance to talk to Tohru this way for a while: here it goes. I must deal with her cute hilarity.' "Just get the laughs out, its better that way, like this: hahahahaha." laughed Kyou. Tohru could not hold it much longer so she burst out laughing. Kyou joined along. Both adolescents were still clutching their stomachs tightly as they teased around. As their laughter and jokes began to diminish, Haru appeared.  
"What you guys up to? It was really noisy for a while."  
"Ah, Gomene, Haru-kun. We were just joking around for a while," Tohru replied. "Sorry Kyou-kun."  
"Nah," said Kyou catching his breath, "It was no biggie, needed a laugh." Then he realized in his mind that he forgot to actually talk to Tohru. 'Darn it. Forgot about that thought.' "Well, I will go change up a bit and then be back, ok?"  
"Sure!" said Tohru with a grinning smile on her face.  
Haru looked back and forth between the two older adolescents. 'Jee, wonder what that was all about. Oh well, I best try to talk as much as I can to Tohru if I want any chance of getting her to appreciate me.' Breaking Tohru's thought processing, Haru spoke, "Hey, Tohru? Need help with dinner?" asked Haru.  
"Why that would be most helpful of you! Thank you Haru-kun!" Tohru exclaimed widening her smile that she gave to Kyou. Before she could turn around, Haru took a hold of her face. Immediately, Tohru blushed. Haru thought:'Hey, I see a blush, maybe she likes me.' "Keep smiling Tohru, no matter what, it is a beautiful expression placed on your face. It suits you very well," Haru said, gradually releasing his hold of her chin.  
"Okay, Haru-kun," Tohru replied, still blushing.  
"Let's hurry and fix up dinner so that Momiji and Shigure don't whine about it when they come back," Haru said. "They should be back in a few minutes."  
"Yoshi! Ikimasu! (3.) Tohru said while grabbing Haru's hand and dragging him into the kitchen.  
  
Later, as Tohru and Haru were finishing up on the preparations for dinner, Kyou finally came down. "Sorry for the wait, I decided to take a shower and do some homework."  
"No problem, Kyou-kun," Tohru said smiling sweetly. Suddenly, Kyou had a quick flashback of why that voice sounded so familiar.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
~A few days before the time when Yuki left Shigure's residence for a while.  
  
"Kagura! What happened, what's wrong?" Kyou said while quickly grabbing her wrist. "Let go, Kyou-kun," she cried to him. "I already know what our relationship will turn out to be just stupid "unrequited" love. I know you don't love me! So just leave me alone!" she yelled at him while twisting her arm away to retreat and cry. "Kagura, I do love you, but I have fallen for Tohru too," Kyou said aloud. "What should I do?"  
  
~A couple days after Yuki leaves, about a week later from that incident  
  
Kyou had been lying on the couch thinking of what to do. He was bored out of his mind. Well, he should have been studying for the preliminary exams, but the thought of what Kagura said had not left his mind. A few minutes later of ponderous thoughts, the ring of the phone interrupted him. -Ring!!!- "Hello, Shigure residence," Kyou said at the phone. "Is that you, Kyou?" "Hey! Kagura! Look I've be-" Kyou started to say. "Ne, Kyou-kun. I love you very much. But I think we should release ourselves from one another for a while. We should really get out more and meet more people. Well, I guess I am really talking about myself," Kagura said giggling a bit. "So, I arranged a flight to America, anyway, I decided that I should do more studies and get much better just to impress you. What I am really trying to say is. I am leaving soon and so I just wanted to let you know my feelings once again. And it is unlikely we shall ever see each other ever again, but if we do, maybe we can start over. Ganbatte ne, Kyou- kun. Take care. Love you forever." Before Kyou could say anything, Kagura hung up. Still holding the phone to his ear, he whispered Kagura. As he said this, a single tear fell out of his eye.  
  
~~~~Back to present time~~~~  
  
The yell of a little boy rang out, interrupting Kyou's thinking.  
"TOHRU! TADAIMA!"  
"Okaeri, Momiji-kun. Welcome back Shigure-san. Welcome Hatori-san."  
The two older men looked at their beloved savior. "Thanks Tohru- kun."  
"What's for dinner, Tohru?" bounced and asked the little rabbit boy.  
"Yakisoba desu."  
"Yatta! Fureei! (4.)" happily screamed the rabbit who ran into the kitchen.  
"Please join us for dinner Hatori-san and Shigure-san," Tohru said.  
Very soon after, the four juunishi (5.) were sitting together once again.  
  
----Owari-----  
  
1. "I'm home/I'm back." 2. "Welcome home!" 3. "Yes, let's go!" 4. "Yay! Hurrah!" 5. name of the group of twelve Zodiac characters  
  
Thanks for reading this one! Forgive me KxK lovers! The plot begins to broil as all four Sohmas fall for Tohru? Or will Haru get her? Kyou? You will find out. later.. Might be taking a break. It IS winter break for goodness sake. (That rhymed!) 


	4. Growing Temptations

A sequel to the series, different and alternate versions (pairings, situations, and such) [First Story written by me] I changed format so it is a bit easier to read, a bunch of words clumped together is a bit troublesome to the eyes, you know.  
  
Good luck to my first fanfic story! Ganbarimasu! Critiques and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. Not really implying anything.. but I guess the story is not very intriguing so far. But, I am working on it! The plot will thicken eventually! My previous chapter was quite strange. Please remember that I am a novice writer.  
  
Warning: Spoiler ALERT! If you are scared of ruining the story on my behalf, I am sorry! Rated for possible cursing, violence, and sensuality. Raised the Rating to R since I might add some gore and lemon in later chapters or something. I think there will be more excessive language misuse as well.  
  
This Chapter's Rating Level is like a PG-13.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not owned by me but by Natsuki Takaya. Too bad for me. Oh yes, a few lines are possibly "borrowed" by me from the story.  
  
The characters are likely NOT to act the way they do in my story. (OOC- ness?)  
  
Pairings will be most likely Hatsuharu X Tohru and Kyo X Tohru. Fluff among the other guys of the juunishi. Who knows? If you think my spellings are a bit queer my bad. I need more reviews, if you please. Well, I shouldn't demand them since my Fanfic is truly kind of boring. But, please do say something!  
  
Translations of Japanese will appear at the bottom of Each Chapter now.  
  
"~" Conversation. '~' Thoughts.  
  
- - - - - - To the Story!  
  
Chapter Four: The Growing Love?  
  
~~~~~ Last scene from previous episode~~~~~  
  
"Yatta! Fureei! (4.)" happily screamed the rabbit who ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Please join us for dinner Hatori-san and Shigure-san," Tohru said. Very soon after, the four juunishi (5.) were sitting together once again.  
  
~~~~ Back to story~~~~~  
  
Happily, everyone chatted together while eating their portions of the delicious yakisoba. Even though it was close to Christmas time and time worth celebrating with friends, the family ate together. Everyone except, Akito, who had recently died; Ayame, traveling around the world doing business trips on selling his wonderful clothes products for men; Hiro and Kisa, busy studying for exams for High School but they would visit for Christmas and New Year's; Rin, who left for America getting a few college degrees; Ritsu, who decided to go to Europe and learn some etiquette and manners; and lastly Yuki, since he was still traveling back and forth from Japan to United States, pursuing his political positions and earning educational degrees.  
It was still just as rowdy to have the five Sohmas around. Without Yuki around, Shigure installed a bunk so that Momiji and Haru could have a decent place to stay. For the rest of the next couple months as well, Hatori would be staying at the Shigure residence. Of course, each new member had to chip in some extra shopping and grocery money and some rent for the house; it had been insisted by Shigure since the more people would cause more stress on Tohru. Everyone agreed.  
After dinner, it had been decided that Tohru and Kyo were allowed to clean the dishes and have the evening priorities first. Tohru smiled happily to Kyo, immediately he turned away and blushed. Kyo had started to fall in love with her if not liked her very dearly. Although, Tohru just very considerate and thoughtful, she was rather oblivious toward the "love" growing between her relationships with the remaining Sohmas. But buried deep in her heart, she had developed a slight crush on Kyo. He had certainly calmed down from his extreme temper tantrums and actually used reasoning rather than fighting from the first year spent with him. He had grown more handsome, same hairstyle but was growing stronger and wiser.  
  
As they were busily cleaning dishes, Tohru began a conversation of how school was going for Kyo. Kyo immediately sensed a bit of tension and anxiety, so he relieved her of the worries of stress and joked around of how it was much like High School and started to give tips to her. "Yeah, college isn't hard one bit. You only need to go to class for around 4-6 hours a day, less than regularly. For the rest of the day it is really free to studies. There aren't many pop-quizzes if not any at all. The only major tests are held at the end of the year," Kyo explained. Then, he had a sudden reality check. 'Doh, that was not very intelligent. Sheesh, why am I so reckless, dear lord. I don't need to explain the obvious.' Although Tohru was always a bit "out-of-it", she noticed the tension which Kyo had built up as he immediately stopped his explanation. "Kyo-kun, er Kyo. What's the matter? Are you alright?" she asked. "Nothing is wrong," Kyo replied as his cheeks began to glow bright red as he turned his head to face her. Without knowing that her own head was so close to Kyo's at that moment as he turned around, their face were swung centimeters away from each other. Kyo blushed even more, and Tohru started to as well. Kyo said to himself, 'Ah what the heck, this may be my only chance.' But before he could land his lips on her gracefully, Tohru tripped on some soap lying on the floor and she toppled over, perfectly, landing her lips on top of Kyo's. They stayed on the floor, Tohru on top of Kyo, for a brief moment when Tohru was about to get up and apologize. But, Kyo took the opportunity and held her there. Their kiss was not quite the greatest, but passionate enough that Tohru became slightly interested. Kyo continued to kiss her until they soon ran out of breath. Both panted outwardly as they regained air and true conscience of what they were doing. 'Crap! Why do I think I was 'good' enough to kiss her?' Damn it, I must use my-' Before Kyo could continue criticizing himself, Tohru said, "Thank you Kyo." It had been most unexpected for such an innocent girl to be so polite at even such a rough manner. Suddenly after her approval of the kiss, Haru walked in. Kyo thought, 'Damn cow, why does he always have to come in at the 'wrong' moment?' "Oi, why are you guys taking so long on the dishes, need some help?" the cow asked. "Eek! So sorry Haru-kun! I'm on it right now!" Tohru exclaimed running back to the dishes with a slight blush she had accumulated after the kiss. 'I know I can't think out in the gutter, but that was a wonderful first kiss. Maybe my heart shall belong to Kyo one day. We shall see.' Kyo walked up beside her and smiled handsomely toward her and continued to work along the side of her. 'God, I might be still in the gutter or something, but Kyo is quite handsome. Hopefully Kagura has seriously stopped her hopes with him, I might get a chance.' Tohru thought to herself. 'Goodness, since when did I think such horrid things! Oh well. Being an adolescent has its funny ways in life I suppose. I must stop rambling to myself, must talk to Kyo.' Haru was still in the kitchen but he was fetching a carton of juice to drink. 'Well, it could be too conspicuous if I talk directly to Kyo after that terrific kiss so let's see.' "Hey, Haru-kun?" Tohru asked the cow. "If you want, you can get the shower first. I think Kyo and I will still need to finish up these dishes for a bit. Go ahead first. It will save time." "Alright, Miss." Haru simply replied as he started to walk away. "Oh yes! Please add your laundry to one of the blue baskets in the bathroom!" Tohru yelled after him. "I think he knows, plus you don't have to yell right into my ear," Kyo said as he massaged his poor ear. "Eek! Sorry Kyo." As she dropped the dishes back into the sink and ran to Kyo who found his way to a chair in the kitchen. She helped Kyo massage his ear, he stared at her for a while at first before he knew what he was doing and immediately turned away. "I know it isn't my place to say, but are you still waiting for Kagura-san?" Tohru asked gently. Kyo, quite surprised but interested seeing that he might have a chance with Tohru, said, "I really never liked in that fashion, she was always a good friend but a violent one." He then had a flashback of the times with Kagura. "I must say, I will never forget her but I don't intend keeping a lot of my love towards her." Kyo said honestly. "Ah, I see." Tohru said in a quiet tone. There was a brief silence between the both and when Tohru was about to say something to break the uncomfortable silence, Kyo took the advantage first. "Let's finish up the dishes, then we can talk after our showers." "So true," Tohru said with a delicate smile on her face. Then they went back to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A couple hours later.  
  
Everyone had taken a shower and were finishing up for school or work for the next day. At that time, Tohru hurriedly finished up her evening chores and prepared for bed. Then she fast-walked (Heh.. didn't want her running through the halls) over to Kyo's room where she knocked on the door. A voice said, "Come in, its unlocked." So she opened it and found Kyo lying on bed with a book. Looking embarrassed for a minute, Kyo jumped off the bed and stood there leaning on the bedpost. "Yes, would you like something, Tohru?" "Well, just wanted to say good night and maybe talk about something," Tohru said nervously while twiddling her thumbs. Feeling more confident to approach her, Kyo walked up to her and took her chin under his grasp. "Look at the audience who are willing to listen when you speak. You look better that way." "Oh, okay, so-" Tohru started. "Plus, how many times have we all told you," Kyo said referring to the other Sohmas suggestions to Tohru. "Stop saying 'sorry' because you don't have to and there is nothing wrong. We all make mistakes in our lives." Kyo interrupted. Her chin began to ache a bit because of Kyo's hold of it, but she felt secure looking at his eyes. "Yes, Kyo," Tohru said and with that, Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He grasped her arms then immediately her waist and gave her another kiss. Tohru didn't expect such actions, but she fell right into the rhythm of the passionate kiss. Kyo gently lipped and bit her lower lip for opening. Allowing more access, their tongues tasted each other. Kyo then moved down her face with his mouth and tongue and drifted over to her neck where he began to such for the "right" spot. Feeling it being quite ticklish, Tohru giggled with glee but also slightly moaned with enticement. For another few minutes they kissed each other but then they realized exactly where they were. Shigure's residence where there could be people peeping about at queer scenes. Thus, they parted their kiss and said good night to each other. Giving her one last embrace for the night, Kyo gently kissed her forehead and they saw each other off at the door. Their suspicions were correct, there was a pair of eyes following the happy girl going back to her room.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Note from Fanfic writer: Erk, too queer of fluff huh? Well, it is my first time so sorry to break any hearts or what not of KxK lovers. It is starting to boil down to a Romance, but there will be some action and fighting because of jealousy. Please be patient for next chapter. I know my amateur writing is not worth reviewing, but could you at least say so? Thanks for visiting and reading my story. Extra love and appreciation to those who review too! 


	5. The Whimsical New Year Day

A sequel to the series, different and alternate versions (pairings, situations, and such) [First Story written by me]  
  
The Fanfic web format has completely confused me, I will try to enable it to allow the text in a more readable one, please be patient.  
  
Good luck to my first fanfic story! Ganbarimasu! Critiques and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. Not really implying anything.. but I guess the story is not very intriguing so far. But, I am working on it! The plot will thicken eventually! My previous chapter was quite strange. Please remember that I am a novice writer.  
  
Warning: Spoiler ALERT! If you are scared of ruining the story on my behalf, I am sorry! Rated for various reasons due to mature content. Raised the Rating to R since I might add some gore and lemon in later chapters or something. I think there will be more excessive language misuse as well.  
  
This Chapter's Rating Level is R for drama, language, excessive fluffiness/sensuality, attempted rape, and violence + gore.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not owned by me but by Natsuki Takaya. Too bad for me. Oh yes, a few lines are possibly "borrowed" by me from the story.  
  
The characters are likely NOT to act the way they do in my story. (OOC- ness?)  
  
Pairings will be most likely Hatsuharu X Tohru and Kyo X Tohru. Fluff among the other guys of the juunishi. Who knows? If you think my spellings are a bit queer, my bad. I need more reviews, if you please. Well, I shouldn't demand them since my Fanfic is truly kind of boring. But, please do say something!  
  
Translations of Japanese will appear at the bottom of Each Chapter now.  
  
"~" Conversation. '~' Thoughts.  
  
- - - - - - To the Story!  
  
Chapter Five: Increasing Jealousy and Madness  
  
~~~~~ Last scene from previous episode~~~~~  
  
Giving her one last embrace for the night, Kyo gently kissed her forehead and they saw each other off at the door. Their suspicions were correct; there was a pair of eyes following the happy girl going back to her room.  
  
~~~~ Back to story~~~~~  
  
As the sun was rising, its beams of light glimmered into the young adolescent's room. Tohru had fell asleep with warm dreams (not wet ones!) and woke up to a fine and bright morning. The outdoor wildlife refreshed the girl to her senses and she went to do her morning chores. It clicked in her mind as she brushed her teeth that today she would participate in her first part-time job since graduation of High School. There she would earn some money to gather extra supplies for the coming new year. It would be the middle of the third year staying with the Sohmas.  
  
After these many months she felt very secure under their supervision. Time also flew by very quickly and many memories were made and cherished. As the New Year approached, there was a growing anxiety throughout the remaining Sohmas of the Zodiac. Tension seemed to be building up from an inconspicuous source; but it had been sensed quite clearly. Trouble was arising inside the mind of one of the members of the Zodiac. Hatsuharu. He had been extremely fond of Tohru, but his chances were dropping drastically since Kyo had Tohru in her arms several times now. Jealousy if not even also envy were within the burning eyes of the poor cow. During some of the time though, Haru realized his only desires were mostly just to be intimate with Tohru. It bothered him greatly; he desired her more than loving her, which was the opposite attitude of Kyo which definitely started up conflict. Tohru would absolutely choose Kyo over him. It totally frustrated Haru. After this self-realization, he gradually began to deteriorate in tolerance and true understanding. He was turning into the adolescent which Kyo had first been like from the beginning of meeting Honda Tohru. It was most distressing and depressing. His conscience was darkening towards complete black. But what could he do?  
  
Before long, it was New Year's Eve. Tohru had prepared a special feast since old friends had come to visit, Kisa, Hiro, Uotani and Hanajima included, plus a couple old acquaintances from High School. It was a very rowdy. Everyone had a multitude of fun, enjoyment, and entertainment. All except Haru. He remained in his room immediately after dinner. The night was too short but time flew past due to the happiness spread out through the active partying. As the guests were leaving and saying their goodbyes, Tohru excused herself for a while to go check up on Haru, she noticed his mood change. Earlier that week she had noticed it, but today was extremely malignant mood swings. She never found Haru being so pessimistic about a holiday. She pondered that it could be the chilling weather getting to the animal instincts. Reaching the door to Haru and Momiji's room, she knocked expectantly but for a very sad result. Some how, the cow had snagged some sake(1) from Shigure and was drinking it in multiple gulps. At that time, Haru turned absolutely Black with even more vicious thoughts in mind than ever before. His Black attitude always brought trouble to the surface, causing much terror and chaos. So he walked up to the door as he expected Tohru to be there, and as he did so, he grabbed her into the room, slamming the door shut after them.  
  
Tohru definitely noticed a change in the once calm and thoughtful cow. Haru looked Black, due to the strains and dark circles under his once calm eyes. "Yo!" he said as he stumbled away towards the desk in the room. "Um. Haru-kun, are you okay?" Tohru said feeling quite worried. "Does it look it?" he growled at her. Feeling a bit bad she turned away for a moment but as soon as she turned, she noticed she was on the floor being pinned by Haru on top. "What are you doi-" Tohru started. "Keep silent, bitch," Haru said so roughly and calmly. He leaned down and grasped her wrists and bound them. He then stuffed her mouth to prevent much noise. In Haru's heart he was pleading his dark side to stop. 'Stop it! You will hurt her!' White Haru yelled subconsciously. 'What the hell is your problem? You always liked her and desired her in this way, just giving you what you wished for.' 'Not through rape! Damn it! Go away!' Tohru was stunned but she also noticed Haru's mental struggle due to his actions of grasping his own head. She felt very worried about him, even more than her own well- being. She tried to work her way through the binding of the ropes along her wrists. Black Haru still conquered through all the fuss and conflicts with his other "good" self so he was able to notice. "Tsk, tsk, missie. We don't want you doing that," he said as he rebound her wrists with another rope with a tighter hold. That time, it was quite painful, which soon brought salty tears down the girl's cheek. Tohru, feeling more tension building up continued to fight and she yelled in her thoughts for Haru to stop. In another manner, she also prayed to not lose her own virginity to such a revolting man. Her sobs were not heard, thus Black Haru worked his way stripping the girl of her most precious treasure. White Haru fought his way through the turmoil as well by screaming into his mind and heart of what he was exactly doing. Black was unmoved by those futile screams. The sake really got the best of this malign personality. "Don't worry girl, this won't be bad, well that bad," said Black in an informal reassuring tone towards the tear-stained girl.  
  
The guests had left the house already, thus Kyo decided to relax, more specifically in his mind, sleep. Then, he noticed that Tohru had not been around for a while. He began his search for her, wandering around the first floor calling her name. He was stepping up to the second story where he could barely hear muffled sobs. Having old cat instincts did not prevent his constant alert in sound. He approached the sounds, which were near or around Haru's bedroom. He walked all the way towards the entrance of the room, when he put his ear to the door. It only took a second to realize what was going on, that was when he rushed in. There, he saw Tohru lying beneath Haru being groped, both half naked. Rage and anguish engulfed the young man. If it were visible, his eyes flamed into a bonfire. The old cat lunged for and grabbed the cow off his feet and to the nearest wall. Tohru was again stunned by this abrupt action. "What the fuck are you doing to her?" Kyo yelled at him, putting much pressure on the cow's back. "What do you think, fool," he said rather tauntingly. "Surely, you would be doing the same some time later." Then again, from that comment, Kyo punched him right at the cheekbone. It began swelling, but Black Haru was still smirking. "Kill me if you must, but you cannot deny the truth." Kyo continued to rage onward by thrusting his fists into the face of the Black cow. Blood started to spill down from both the victim and pursuer; the victim did not help reduce the anger, but continued to provoke him. The cow was soon able to defend himself due to the blind rage of the cat. During that time, Tohru had quickly gotten dressed but then fainted due to the excessive stink of blood and perspiration. He rushed forward and started knocking out Kyo. 'Jeez, I am the one supposed to do the punching, not that bastard.' Kyo said as he slowly began to lose consciousness. Before he did, after receiving dozens of blows on the face and chest, a man and a little boy appeared at the door. So, she lay on the floor, while the pair of boys didn't seem to notice their entrance, but instead of being extremely worried at that moment, his anger built up and he immediately yelled, "Fucking stop it you bastards!" Momiji was already at Tohru's aid, he noticed scratch marks around her neck, but other than that she was fine. Haru was slowly gaining consciousness from his Black attitude. Both combatants had blood spilling down their faces and hands, also panting madly. Shigure then said sternly, "Like to tell me what happened?"  
  
Tohru had awakened from being moved closer to her room by Momiji's help, but she just broke loose from his hold and ran back to the mess. "Oh my god, we have to rush them to the hospital or something!" she exclaimed, seeming like she was never really hurt. Shigure instructed Momiji to call Hatori and Tohru to get some water and cloth, as well as ice. The two swiftly followed orders as they had been instructed. Thus again, the two looked at the older Sohma. His face calmed a bit, but he spoke still with sincerity. "Well, dou shimashita ka? (2) Care to share?" By that time White Haru finally reappeared. "I'll explain." "Yeah you better, I still fucking confused and furious," Kyo said, provoking him onward.  
  
It had only lasted a few minutes but the story shocked audience and by that time Tohru and Momiji were arriving; the audience couldn't speak a word. "Gomene,(3) I had to smash the ice which took a while," Tohru said with a small smile forming. "Well, let's not see this accident again, futaritomo,(4)" Shigure said turning his back on them. "I will wait for Hatori at the front." Immediately after, both Momiji and Tohru scrambled to the sides of the wounded. Tohru to Kyo, and Momiji to Haru. While wiping off the drying blood, none of the people spoke to each other. It was as though everyone was clued in about the incident and was too embarrassed to say a word. But, Tohru decided she had to save the day. "Well, as soon as we got you two fixed up, who gets to shower first?" The three guys simply pointed towards the girl, who blushed and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Suddenly after that last comment, Hatori arrived at the scene. He rushed to all the injured and hurriedly added some bandages. Then, he swiftly rushed out since there were many emergencies on this New Year's Day. It was a very tiresome and awkward day for them all. However, each of the few involved had discovered a new problem to the picture. What were they going to do?  
  
sake (SAH-Kay) - Japanese wine/alcohol  
  
dou shimashita ka (Dou She Ma Sheta Kah) - what happened?  
  
gomene (Go Men Ne) - "Sorry", informally  
  
futaritomo (FuTaRi Tomo) - Literally meaning, "you two friends" but here is used in context of "you two"  
  
Note From Fanfic Writer: Yes, I know. LAME. I have no idea of how to write these "lovey-dovey scenes" or what not. I don't want to copy people's technique, so I am off to try on my own. Forgive the naivety and "sadness." Well, this was my first attempt of writing a rape; I think it was a very bad one but, yes. Thanks for reading, please review, too! I think if I get enough comments of how terrible it was (which by all means I thought it was too. don't know why I am submitting it.), I will turn the story upside down and make it a Tragedy. Well, it was already very tragic. Enough of my ramblings, ne? 


	6. A Sealing Gap to Eternal Misery?

A sequel to the series, different and alternate versions (pairings, situations, and such) [First Story written by me]  
  
I have figured out the paragraphing system of this odd format, now the problem is now how to make spaces between the lines. After rereading my submitted chapters, I noticed MANY grammatical mistakes, so please forgive me. I will write the following chapter with more attention.  
  
Critiques and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. Not really implying anything. But I guess the story is not very intriguing so far. But, I am working on it! The plot will thicken eventually! My previous chapter was quite strange. Please remember that I am a novice writer.  
  
Warning: Spoiler ALERT! Facts and thoughts of the people could be reflecting what the series are possibly spread throughout my fanfic. Rated for various reasons due to mature content. Raised the Rating to R since I might add some gore and lemon in later chapters or something. I think there will be more excessive language misuse as well.  
  
This Chapter's Rating Level is R for angst/drama, language, excessive fluffiness/sensuality, and more violence + gore.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not owned by me but by Natsuki Takaya. Too bad for me. Oh yes, a few lines are possibly "borrowed" by me from the story.  
  
The characters are likely NOT to act the way they do in my story. (OOC- ness?)  
  
Translations of Japanese will appear at the bottom of Each Chapter now.  
  
"~" Conversation. '~' Thoughts.  
  
- - - - - - To the Story!  
  
Chapter Six: A Sealing Gap to Eternal Misery?  
  
~~~~~ Last scene from previous episode~~~~~  
  
It was a very tiresome and awkward day for them all. However, each of the few involved had discovered a new problem to the picture. What were they going to do?  
  
~~~~ Back to story~~~~~  
  
With much ease, which really surprised everyone, Tohru remained cheerful and considerate to everyone the day after that incident. Momiji and Shigure soon became unaffected as well. But, Kyo and Haru hurt the most. In addition, they were quite upset by the accident. Neither of the two talked to each other or even just Tohru. It remained that way for the rest of the month, which was another four weeks. Tohru started to feel restless, not being able to see the true guises of her good friends. It depressed her into a bottomless pit herself.  
  
Momiji was the only "between" person. Shigure grew just indifferent to the situation since he wanted the adolescents to solve their own problems since they were almost adults themselves. Like a reluctant parent, he released his younger part of the family to go their own way and find a solution. From there, Momiji too became exasperated due to the taciturn atmosphere that had developed from the beginning of the New Year. Hiro and Kisa came by as often as they could to comfort their family too. It had helped, but the distressed threesome continued to worsen in health factors as well. They had not eaten much for an entire month, thus their immune systems starting to fall. Hatori almost came every night to check up on them. Even with lacking energy and nutrition, Kyo, Haru, and Tohru did not catch any diseases or illnesses.  
  
Finally as the fifth week of silence rolled in, Momiji had had enough. He threw a fit at everyone.  
"Why are we like this!?!?" he screamed at everyone during dinner soon bursting into tears, being the sentimental boy that he was. "I can't take any more! Don't hate each other, or merely ignore each other! This is not what I thought a family would be like! I thought we were a group, a team, a family! Please talk, more and more. Talk and express your feelings, I am sure you can barely contain them yourselves!"  
  
After not speaking for a long time except a few words of yes, no, and meal's ready, she spoke aloud saying, " I would have to agree. The circumstances of silence have not solved a thing. It should be a team effort to solve it as well. Who knows? We might continue fighting each other, but we must do something other than shutting out any possible light."  
  
"Agreed," said both Kyo and Haru in unison. For a minute, they glared at each other, but they confirmed the plan together, which a step. Shigure also nodded in agreement as well.  
  
Thus, noise arrived into the house once again. Momiji's whining, Tohru's apologizing, and Shigure's large laughter. As if Haru turned into Yuki, Kyo would challenge him daily, but their silent relationship had disappeared. It was, of course, not the best turn of events, but it was better.  
  
However, during a week later, as Kyo's day got bad to worse he got immensely furious. And so when Haru talked to him, it automatically provoked him. He directly punched Haru's cheek. Of course, still unable to maintain his on split personality, he turned Black.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing to me, you lame-ass bastard," Haru panted outwardly with a bit of struggle since his face there started to swell a bit. Then, he thought he caught Kyo off guard; thus, he thrust his fist forward at Kyo's chest. Kyo, surprised by Haru's greater strength from the last fight, took the entire blow. It knocked a lot of wind out of the poor orange kitty. Kyo then coughed, some blood spurted out of his mouth landing in splashes on the wooden floor. His chest hurt like fiery Hell. But, he still kept his grip and he got into his fighting mode again.  
  
"So you do want a piece of me you cow-shit?" he said provokingly. "Come and get a taste of death if you dare." By command, at the last word Kyo uttered, Black Haru charged forward kicking and punching wildly, but with deadly aim. Already kind of wounded and knocked "out", he lost many reflexes causing him to catch some of the thrusts beaten down on him. After just five minutes, Kyo's face and clothing was covered in bloodstains, while Haru in similar condition.  
  
Provoking him forward for more, Kyo asked cockily, "Is that it? Surely, you aren't finished yet?" "Shut up you son of a bitch," Black yelled out, resuming their fight immediately afterwards. Tohru, along with Shigure and Momiji had gone out to do some shopping and they were approaching home. Shigure could sense, more precisely hear and smell a fight had been stirred. 'God damn it, why'd they have to fight again?' Shigure thought to himself as he kindly pushed Tohru and Momiji faster into the house. "Hurry in you two, but stay in the living room or kitchen for a while."  
  
Momiji also, being a previous zodiac member could sense some tension. But, he remained to stay with Tohru. While, Shigure ran up towards the bedroom, he cursed silently for the dumb idiots to be fighting again. He thought to himself, 'Will Kyo ever learn that Yuki is no longer here and so there should be no more fighting?' Within a few more seconds, he reached the door and opened.  
  
He saw two figures intertwined in deep combat; blood had been sitting around and drying for what looked like an hour. "Fucking stop it, you fools!" Shigure yelled at the top of his lungs. With that single phrase, the boys were snapped back into defensive mode. Tohru heard a yell, but it was unclear since she and Momiji were watching some anime (a bit old, but hey some adolescents around that age still like it!).  
  
Back upstairs, Shigure listened to Kyo and Haru's cries of jealousy. But, the main point was that they were both in love with Tohru. He subconsciously sighed and thought it was the case. Secretly, Shigure grew very fond of her himself, he also noticed it in Hatori's eyes and every male of the junishii. Tohru brought an unexpected love and care from the outside world to everyone of the Zodiac; it was relished by everyone. But, Shigure knew the effects would grow into something more desirable which would then cause dispute. He then thought what a terrible mess it would end up to be. Tohru would accept both, but it would be an impossible lasting relationship. Two loves were not allowed in the laws of nature; it was a known taboo. More importantly, it would just cause more conflict. What was Shigure to do about this mix-up? In addition to this huge dilemma, Yuki would be returning for a month's vacation. 'Great news for my residency, more repairs will be needed.' Shigure thought to himself.  
  
Feeling finally too annoyed by their arguments, Shigure interrupted Haru and Kyo's debate. "Hey! You two better not continue to wreck my beautiful house! It is quite precious to me as to the others. I know it will be hard to resist fighting each other, but the house needs to be well maintained; you will shatter it if you continue," Shigure said practically referring to Tohru, but he just had to put it in analogy form being a novelist and all. Then, as Shigure left the room, Haru and Kyo shook hands rather reluctantly but Kyo stated, " Shigure is probably right for a change. We should not ruin her life over our stupid fight; let her decide upon us, there will be Yuki as one of her options, too." Haru had long ago changed to White after the fight, thus he simply nodded in agreement. From there, the two "rivals" for love stood at a ceasefire relationship and waited for Yuki's arrival where they would have to further continue to prevent their venting anger over Tohru.  
  
.To Be Continued.  
  
Author's Note: Well, if that was not a bit weird. I would be worried for you. I don't know exactly what I have planned for Kyo, Haru, Yuki, and Tohru, but let's just say you and I are in for a surprise from my storytelling. Thanks for reading, now get more "love" by reviewing my piece! 


	7. The New Twisted Plan

New Title, since the story revolves around many of the Sohmas, not only Tohru. Oh yes, I don't mean to characterize Haru so "poorly". I do love him, do forgive me!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not owned by me but by Natsuki Takaya. Too bad for me. Oh yes, a few lines are possibly "borrowed" by me from the story.  
  
I'd like to warn you, here is a major turning point. New pairings. In a more specific manner, I mean some yaoi and drama/angst! Maybe it will ruin my "moderate" start? Or not. We shall see, ne? In advanced warning, the plot will change again after this new idea has been broadcasted for a while.  
  
The main and only known pairing for a while will be: HaruxKyo! Yes, please do wonder how that will turn out. it's going to be tough to add in this new idea, but it will work! Read onward what's in store for Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, and Shigure.  
  
Warning: Spoiler ALERT! Facts and thoughts of the people could be reflecting what has happened previously in the series within my fanfic. Rated for various reasons due to mature content.  
  
This Chapter's Rating Level is R for angst/drama, language, excessive fluffiness/sensuality, and now an additional yaoi warning.  
  
The characters are likely NOT to act the way they do in my story. (OOC- ness?)  
  
Translations of Japanese will appear at the bottom of Each Chapter now.  
  
"~" Conversation. '~' Thoughts.  
  
- - - - - - To the Story!  
  
Chapter Seven: The New Twisted Plan  
  
~~~~~ Last scene from previous episode~~~~~  
  
Haru had long ago changed to White after the fight, thus he simply nodded in agreement. From there, the two "rivals" for love stood at a ceasefire relationship and waited for Yuki's arrival where they would have to further continue to prevent their venting anger over Tohru.  
  
~~~~ Back to story~~~~~  
  
The weeks passed, as if everything was back to normal, while Yuki was on his return home. Yuki, himself, had changed tremendously. He had gotten a haircut, with a style similar to Kyo's. He had lost quite a bit of weight since he traveled and walked practically day and night for his campaigning. It really exhausted him. But, he as soon as he returned home, he was content. Regular home-life would be a wonderful break. As he entered his old residence, he uncharacteristically, yelled "Tadaima! (as before mentioned, that basically means: 'I'm home!')."  
  
Every Sohma as well as Tohru were very glad and happy for their "star" relative to return. All of the Sohmas who remained in Japan came back for a family reunion. There was a huge feast held for this special occasion. Along with Kisa's help, Tohru was able to manage preparing for this event since it required much cooking and cleaning. Activities were just like the "old-days." Tohru, panicking and cooking wildly for things to be just perfect; Kisa, acting rather timidly and yet angelic; Hiro, reacting with the same arrogance; Momiji, whining and acting cute as always; Haru, getting lost in conversation and admiring Yuki; Kyo, arguing and yelling around Yuki to piss him off; Shigure, laughing wildly; Hatori, remaining calm and collective; and Yuki trying to stay rational due to all the noise that had returned to the house.  
  
It was a wonderful and cheery evening. Everything from the past month had died down deep into everyone's hearts. Life was truly back to normal. Excluding daily feasts, everyone joined up for the same event for the next few weeks. But also, Kisa and Hiro had left due to their tiresome and non- stop studies for entrance exams; they were going to go to High School the following school year. Then, something new began to strike up tension.  
  
Two weeks after his arrival, the Wednesday of the third week of Yuki's stay new feelings were aroused. During the two weeks, Yuki and Tohru spent a lot of time together, not intimately, but like really good friends. However, Haru and Kyo thought differently. These minds were more in the gutter and assumed they had actually done it. There was no real confirmation of this conjecture, but it could be proven due to their reactions and times spent together seen by other Sohmas.  
  
Of course, Shigure had known the 'true' fact. Love was interlaced between Yuki and Tohru, but more like a deep sister-and-brother relationship. However, to just get a test of some very wicked experiment. It was just a mere chance, he could ruin the poor adolescent lives, or he would start something new to consider due to their lack of choices. In one sense, like the "fatherly figure" of the household, he had to prepare his "troupe" for the worst-case situation or scenario. Shigure would hook up Haru and Kyo together. If Yuki were to fall deeper in love with Tohru, Haru and Kyo would not have a chance. Thus, they could fall into deep depression with possible attempt of suicide, obviously not a cool idea. He just didn't want to see that happen, so to substitute, he could chain the two up together to keep each other standing strong.  
  
The thing is, he was uncertain with this idea as well. If they would stick together, who knows really how far they might go? They could fall in love with each other. It would be a similar case of the love triangle of Hatori, Ayame, and himself. With that type of relationship, life could get tough among the social atmosphere in school, as Shigure recalled to his memories. Also, he noted the future risks for job opportunities. It was a tough call, but he eventually decided to take the chance. He then secretly devised a plan for Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru to be seen in pairings to arouse some more jealousy. Then, something of the obvious would occur. After that, he would just have to wait in for the fateful future.  
  
First, he decided he could set Kyo and Haru in the same room as Yuki and Tohru, together. It was the perfect opportunity this one day where he would send both, secretly, off to the same room as Yuki and Tohru, who would be studying some college courses together. It worked out as planned.  
  
Shigure had walked into Kyo's room, without knocking, but he said quickly, "Tohru-kun wants to speak with you for a moment." Then he left to immediately say the same thing towards Haru, and then he left to the scene to witness the brief tragedy. Deep in Shigure's heart, he regretted what he had done, but his mind was set on making sure, by testing if both Kyo and Haru's souls could take the pressure without their angel, Tohru.  
  
At the set scenario, Tohru and Yuki started giggling together after a brief joke. They ended up on the floor, but they weren't that close together, just laughing their guts out. At that time, Kyo and Haru approached the door.  
  
"What are you up to, you cow?" Kyo asked rather bluntly.  
  
"Just checking up something with Tohru," Haru replied plainly.  
  
"Fine, we'll go in together." When they entered the room, they were shocked and shaking with fury, seeing both of the two diligent study partners on the floor.  
  
As Haru was about to say something, Kyo ran up to him immediately, sweeping Yuki off the floor. "Oi, kusonezumi (1.), naniwoshiteiru-" (2.)  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing, you bastard?" Haru asked raising his tone. "What do you want, you stupid cow and bakaneko (3.)," Yuki said feeling quite irritated now. "What did I do?" "What do you think?" Haru indicated Tohru being on the floor. "Haru-kun, it's not what you think!" Tohru exclaimed, finally realizing what Haru was getting at. "Yeah, we were just laughing a bit too much," Yuki said calmly. "Please let me down now."  
  
"Stop trying to make excuses," Kyo pushed forward, soon slamming Yuki's still rather weak body on the wall. It made him cough, trying to regain his breath. "Tell me the truth!"  
  
"I am!" Yuki breathed out with as much as his lungs allowed him to.  
  
"Stop it Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed now feeling worried. "You're hurting him! Anyway, he did not do anything wrong!"  
  
Kyo then glared at Tohru, "Shut up, stop trying to defend a criminal."  
  
Tohru sat down; she knew she couldn't do anything, being a weak underling.  
  
Although, Haru was furious at this time, he had regained his true conscience and ran up to Kyo's position where Haru began to pry his arms away from Yuki.  
  
"Let him go, Kyo," Haru said calmly. "It really wasn't any of our business."  
  
"Shut up!" Kyo said unreasonably and punched Haru across the cheek. Fortunately and surprisingly, Haru maintained his personality. "Just leave them alone."  
  
He immediately after, knocked Kyo out, to release his hold on Yuki. "Sorry for bugging you. I don't know what was going on, but just be warned, any funny business, you'll be dealing with me." Tohru and Yuki nodded silently in response. He then walked out of the room, carrying Kyo over his shoulder. Kyo had silently muttered, with a teardrop, "Tohru."  
  
Shigure then went to his own study. 'Maybe that wasn't a good plan, afterall,' he thought shaking his head. 'What have I done?'  
  
Back in Kyo's bedroom, where Haru took him, Haru had laid his body on the bed. He, himself, sat down and put his head between his head. He quietly thought to himself, but he felt the bed stir.  
  
Kyo uttered while reaching his hand forward, "Tohru." "It's me," Haru said looking at him. "Kuso, (4.)" Kyo said while looking down starting to break down in tears. "I can't have her."  
  
"Well, that just means we have to look harder for our true love, ne?" Haru said optimistically, patting Kyo on the back. Kyo felt relieved by that warm feeling. Despite the fact that he wished it were Tohru. He just couldn't take the truth. He thought he had a chance with Tohru, but from that, it was apparent. Tohru loved Yuki, even while he was away. The times getting close to her, were just futile. He just couldn't take the harsh reality. He grabbed a hold of Haru and nestled into his chest.  
  
"It's so painful. So very heart-breaking," Kyo shuddered out through his sobs.  
  
"Calm down," Haru said, still stroking Kyo's back while now embracing him. "There are a lot of girls who love you still, probably even some guys."  
  
"."  
  
"Okay, it was a joke, the last section," Haru said slightly chuckling. "But, I come to realize, I don't need Tohru's love, if she doesn't like me. Always look towards the future."  
  
Kyo actually thought that Haru was right, for a change. As the two years had passed with Haru closer, it occurred to him that he definitely became smarter. Everyone had changed because of Tohru's presence. Tohru, the savior for Sohma family, seemed have betrayed his heart. It totally tore his soul.  
  
Kyo tried to get closer to Haru, by pushing more into his chest and hugging the younger man harder. "Haru, what would I do if you weren't here?" Kyo asked through his dying sobs. "You seem to help me now, at my time of breakdown." (don't ask what that means, I tried sounding "pleading")  
  
"Of course, buddy," Haru said bringing a slight grin on his face. "I never hated yah, I just couldn't bare what I had done to Tohru. I was angry more at myself. I just couldn't contain myself. Her love for me obviously had faded. To tell you the truth, I think our arguments have made my stress levels decrease. The venting really helps. I want to thank you."  
  
"I, too, would like to thank you. It was the same case for me, but I was actually angrier at you. I am sorry, it was a misunderstanding," Kyo said raising his head from Haru's chest. "I should have never injured you, please forgive me."  
  
Barely able to take Kyo's depression, Haru swiftly said, "It's okay." Then, he risked everything by placing a kiss on Kyo's trembling lips. Kyo was surprised, but he gladly received the deeper comfort and embraced him closer. It made both of them warmer and happier. After a few moments, both released each other's mouths.  
  
"Sorry, to be so abrupt," Haru said, gasping for more air. "It's okay," Kyo said, and then smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Shall we go out and get something to cool our minds off?" Haru suggested. "Like ice cream?"  
  
"What?!" Kyo exclaimed. "Ice cream in the winter?!"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Uh." Kyo started. "Ikuzou! (5.)" Haru said while grabbing Kyo's hand leading him out of the door. A suspicious pair of eyes in the shadows, silently grinned as well as the mouth connected to that particular face. "So, let's see what will happen."  
  
Japanese Translations:  
  
1. 'Oi, kusonezumi' - "Hey, damn rat" (this is what Kyo typically says, but I just had Haru say for once.  
  
2. 'naniwoshiteiru-' - "What are you doin-?" then he is interrupted.  
  
3. 'bakaneko' - "stupid cat" Yuki's name for Kyo, when he is annoying  
  
4. 'Kuso' - "Damn it" or sometimes implied as "Fuck"  
  
5. 'Ikuzou' - dictionary form/slang for "Let's go"  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, well, wasn't that change a bit of unexpected? Hope it was a bit better of a lovey scene. Lol. Anyway, please review let me know what you think. The plot is going to go even more twisted later, just wait and see. Thanks for reading. ^-^ 


	8. Another Addition to the Mess of Relation...

Again New Title, since- we'll leave it at a couple of simple words- It Sucked.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not owned by me but by Natsuki Takaya. Too bad for me. Oh yes, a few lines are possibly "borrowed" by me from the story.  
  
More new pairings will appear.  
  
The main and only known pairing for a while will be: Haru+Kyo  
  
Warning: Spoiler ALERT! Facts and thoughts of the people could be reflecting what has happened previously in the series within my fanfic. Rated for various reasons due to mature content.  
  
This Chapter's Rating Level is PG-PG13 for language, excessive fluffiness/sensuality, and very little yaoi warning but no lemon/lime (due to my lack of skill in writing love scenes, my first attempt will appear in another future ficlet).  
  
The characters are likely NOT to act the way they do in my story. (OOC- ness?)  
  
Translations of Japanese will appear at the bottom of Each Chapter now.  
  
"~" Conversation. '~' Thoughts.  
  
- - - - - - To the Story!  
  
Chapter Eight: Another Addition to the Mess of Relationships  
  
~~~~~ Last scene from previous episode~~~~~  
  
"Uh." Kyo started. "Ikuzou!" Haru said while grabbing Kyo's hand leading him out of the door. A suspicious pair of eyes in the shadows, silently grinned as well as the mouth connected to that particular face. "So, let's see what will happen."  
  
~~~~ Back to story~~~~~  
  
Within the next few minutes, both Haru and Kyo appeared at the shop entrance to a sundae and crepe shop.  
  
"Let's go," Haru said, releasing Kyo's hand and starting to open the door for his companion. Kyo, feeling a bit embarrassed, walked swiftly in, but received a brief slap on the back, making him stumble and almost fall face forward to the ground. Now that was definitely not a good thing. Kyo's rage level almost rose to an erupting state, but after all the years of containing tolerance, he could maintain it within himself. So, quickly regaining his composure, he walked towards the cashier. But, he did silently grumble, "Stop teasing me."  
  
Haru had ordered a strawberry, banana fudge crepe while Kyo decided on a plain banana split with hot fudge. They took a seat at near a window and began conversing random things, mainly on school. Kyo really didn't want to discuss particular issues in public.  
  
After a while, as both Haru and Kyo were finishing up their deserts, a girl screamed out loud. And then, what was heard were like thousands of stampeding feet. Kyo shuddered and soon turned blue. He opened the window, but to find a four-story jump to the bottom. Kyo then thought aloud, "Chikushyou! (1.) Why did she have to come here?"  
  
Haru immediately then, being kind of a lost person, as usual, had a light bulb light in his head. He clapped his hand and a fist together and said, "Now, I get it, it's-"  
  
He was cut short since the stampeding "being" had arrived and already started crushing and clenching onto Kyo as if for dear life. Kagura had returned.  
  
"KYO-KUN! Kyo-kun! Aishiteru! (2.)" the wild girl said, now twirling Kyo around in a huge circle causing tables and shelves to topple in the desert shop. Soon after her wild ranting, the manager of the shop yelled, "What on Earth are you doing to my shop?! Get OUT!"  
  
Immediately after, they were on the streets. Kagura soon looked teary eyed. "Oh Kyo-kun, gomene (3.). I didn't mean to make a mess." Even though several veins looked like they were bulging outwardly, Kyo said considerately, "It's not your fault, you are just wild that way."  
  
Kagura giggled and continued to squeeze her cousin very tightly. Kyo was starting to get quite agitated, so Haru, seeming that it would be reasonable to get the older cousin to get off Kyo asked simply, "Why are you here, Kagura?"  
  
She suddenly released and looked with big eyes towards Haru. "What did you think, silly," Kagura replied with a huge grin. "I came to visit all of you, especially Tohru-chan! Wanted to check up with you guys, since it has been like half a year!" 'A good half-year, to be exact,' Kyo thought to himself still trying to restrain himself from yelling at his cousin.  
  
Then, Kagura got into her mode again and began to cling onto Kyo again. Haru sighed aloud and shrugged.  
  
They soon returned home to taste Tohru's cooking. Kagura ran firstly into the kitchen to Tohru. "Hi Tohru-chan!" Kagura exclaimed while nearly choking her from a strong embrace.  
  
"Wow, how unexpected," Tohru said. "Nice to see you back for a visit."  
  
Kagura simply replied, "Yup! Do you need any help with prepping the delicious smelling food?" "Not at this time, thanks," Tohru said, smiling, "but, you could set the table." "Sure thing!" Kagura said jumping for the dinnerware and running into the dining hall.  
  
Within the next hour, the Sohma family had a pleasant and yet noisier dinner than usual. It was fun to hear it again after all this time of chaos. Laughter filled the house for the entire night from the diverse jokes exchanged between all of the Zodiac members and Tohru. It was a very fine night. After taking various shifts on chores and showering, everyone disappeared into their rooms. Kagura spent the night in Tohru's room. They did a lot of talking about college and Valentines Day, which was coming up very soon. But then, after a mere half hour of chatting, their eyes drooped to a close and they fell into sweet dreams.  
  
The next morning, the girls decided, after cleaning the dishes from breakfast that they would go do some shopping together. The males just nodded in approval, knowing that Tohru hadn't done so besides groceries, since New Year's, which was a good one and a half month's time. Her frugality should be appreciated, but only for so long otherwise what is the point of gaining money from jobs? Shigure had worded it that way, but of course, even though it was kind of odd, it was morally correct.  
  
At the mall where Kagura took Tohru, they looked around at some clothes and admired the latest fashions. Kagura promised and swore that she would buy something for Tohru. She also mentioned that rejecting a gift was just as impolite as cursing someone. Being the gullible girl that she was, Tohru bought that small joke and decided on a mediocre priced blouse. It was very pretty, with green and gold strips and a couple bows at the sides of the shirt. "Wow, nice choice Tohru-chan!" Kagura complimented happily. They then went to the Valentine Gift Shop where they purchased various chocolates for their colleagues and family/cousins.  
  
Tohru had saved much money through her two years living with the Sohmas. Shigure had also enforced that he would pay a third of the college fair of where ever she went to. Tohru had also won several writing and test competitions, thus adding more money to her school savings. So she had accumulated quite a bit; it was approximated that she owned $70,000, not in yen, but real dollars. Hence, she had about $1000 to spend on a few goodies for special occasions, like Valentines Day.  
  
Shopping with Kagura had been tremendously fun, but she would only be staying for the rest of the week since her college break was ending. But, the week would continue onward with noisiness and laughter.  
  
~To be Continued~  
  
Japanese Translations:  
  
1. chikushyou - "god damn it"  
  
2. aishiteru - "I love you" dictionary form  
  
3. gomene - "sorry" informally  
  
A/N: Well, that was just a light and short chapter of more regular junk, but I will be adding more violence and angst the next chapter! Next will be on "The Mysterious Valentine's Day." Please keep reviewing, if I don't get any reviews after I reach chapter 10, I will discontinue, be warned. Hah! Just kidding. I know it sucks, but just let me know so, I don't care for flames, but I just want to know what is wrong/ok about this piece of writing. Thanks for reading so far. Stay tuned! 


	9. The Mysterious Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: The characters are not owned by me but by Natsuki Takaya. Too bad for me... Oh yes, a few lines are possibly "borrowed" by me from the story...  
  
More new pairings will appear. The main and only known pairing for a while will be: Haru+Kyo, Kagura+Kyo, and others that I may use to spice up the story.  
  
Warning: Spoiler ALERT! Facts and thoughts of the people could be reflecting what has happened previously in the series within my fanfic. Rated for various reasons due to mature content.  
  
This Chapter's Rating Level is PG-13 to R for language, excessive fluffiness/sensuality, gore, violence, and very little yaoi warning but no lemon/lime.  
  
The characters are likely NOT to act the way they do in my story. (OOC- ness?) Also, this chapter is slightly AU, due to the excessive violence...  
  
Laziness has made my writing grammar and format a bit sketchy and poor.  
  
"~" Conversation or Emphasis to words. '~' Thoughts.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
To the Story!  
  
Chapter Nine: The Mysterious Valentine's Day  
  
It was a wonderful and bright morning to celebrate Valentine's Day. Of course, there were the noisy sounds of the morning that chimed into the house which kind of ticked Kyo off. But, the volume slowly died down a bit after Haru and Momiji went off to school.  
  
At home, Kagura and Tohru quietly wrapped up Valentine gifts for everyone remaining in the Sohma residence. She got a large fruit basket for Shigure as well as a box of chocolates, same to Hatori and Hiro. Then, for Momiji and Kisa (just as a little present since she still was really cute), she bought a cute outfit and a box of Godiva chocolate, while for Haru a little jewelry to add to his "chain" collection and chocolate as well. Tohru bought Yuki some mugs and silverware to use while he would travel again because she figured out his dislike of plastic utensils and again chocolate. As for Kyo, Tohru bought him a large box of chocolate and some cleaning equipment for tidying up the dojo, which was passed down to him for the rest of the year. Tohru also bought Kagura an outfit, as a parting gift, since she was leaving the next day.  
  
Indeed, it did accumulate quite a bit of a costly charge, but she both had the money that year, and she loved her family dearly. After giggling and gift-wrapping for about an entire hour, Kagura and Tohru finally finished and started doing some housework.  
  
All the guys were out of the house for the day. Kyo and Yuki, after much repetitive debating, decided to visit their old high school. They had asked Tohru, but she said she couldn't because of the load of house cleaning needed. Shigure went to the publishing office to submit his next volume of his romance novel. Hatori left for work in the hospital joint he had recently joined.  
  
"Ne, Tohru-chan," Kagura uttered, as they were still cleaning the kitchen, "Who do you like?"  
  
It was rather sudden and unexpected, so Tohru felt a shiver down her back. "I do not really know," she replied. "But, I expect it will be someone from this family."  
  
"Is that so?" Kagura questioned. "I am just wondering, but, not to make you feel good or bad, but I still love Kyo greatly. I don't know if our relationship could work out or not, but I will always love him as a friend forever. I know you are a very good person, so I don't need to worry about his well-being. I don't think I will be returning for a very long time. This approaching summer, I will be away studying in Europe and then I will have to return back to United States. College is extremely time-consuming and I need to study, it's likely for me to be back next winter. So, I hope you take good care of him. My stay here has been wonderful and most delightful, I will send postcards. I know it is rather silly to be saying all of this now..."  
  
"Iie, I perfectly understand your intent, since tonight and most likely tomorrow we will be too busy to have this discussion," Tohru said taking a hold of her friend's hands firmly as a deeper confirmation. Quickly trying to change mood, she said, "Let's go dust the living room and bedrooms before someone comes back."  
  
"Hai! We don't want Shi-nii-san to nag at our inefficiency of cleaning, ne?" Kagura said grabbing her dusty tool while also laughing a bit.  
  
From there, both of the girls dusted around the house, and it was already noon.  
  
"Now, all we got to do is make some lunch for the guys, ne?" Kagura asked.  
  
"Yes, let's go make it," Tohru replied.  
  
At the dining table, there seated five people, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, and Tohru. Lunch was just as noisy as ever. Constant squabbling between Yuki and Kyo, plus fights between Kagura and Kyo, and then there was Shigure's crazy laughing fits; life was normal. As everyone was finishing lunch, the telephone rang. Tohru, the only sane one at that moment, walked over to pick up the phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?"  
  
"Taihen desu, Tohru!" a person called out through the speaker.  
  
"What is it?" Tohru asked, realizing who it was.  
  
"Haru has, for some reason, gone Black! If a few of you could come, that would be great!"  
  
"Okay, we'll be around soon," Tohru said, and then hung the phone up. She then ran to the kitchen where everyone was still chatting away. "Etou, Haru's turned Black, we got to go to-"  
  
"Fastest way there is by running at this moment. Shigure, ring up Hatori," Yuki directed. With that Shigure was off like a flash. "Kyo and I will run over to stop his terrorizing first, Tohru and Kagura follow Shigure, unless you want to run with us."  
  
After his last word, the he, Kyo and Tohru followed his lead and ran towards their old school. Tohru had gotten stronger in running, so she only lagged by a few meters.  
  
Within minutes they reached the entrance. Momiji was waiting for them, so when he noticed them, he nodded the way to Haru's classroom.  
  
"What are you doing Haru?" Yuki said in gasps from the run over. He noticed, like before in the past, the desks and windows were broken.  
  
"Pfft. I had to vent my anger on something," Black replied simply.  
  
"What are you angry at?" Kyo questioned, regaining his breath.  
  
"All of you," Black said bluntly. "You've made life too easy, it makes me restless."  
  
"What can we do to help you?" Tohru then asked. "Life is never easy, but we try to make do and live happily."  
  
"I don't need help from you bitches," Haru said turning his back to his audience.  
  
Yuki sighed. "Well, looks like his senses of logic have left him, too."  
  
Kyo couldn't help, but feel a bit sorry for his friend. But, he didn't know what to do.  
  
With much courage, Tohru walked up closer towards Haru, although she was likely to be in for some pain.  
  
"Haru-kun, be reasonable. Lots of things must be on your mind, but you cannot release and vent without talking it out. Scaring and threatening people will not help your situation either. Let's talk about it, k?"  
  
Deep inside, Haru wanted to melt down and cry out his true feelings, but it didn't reach the surface quite yet. So, outside, he twisted around and glared at the innocent girl.  
  
"Listen up, don't try to bullshit with me," Black said with a slight growl. "I despise pity, and hate to listen to it and go away." With that, he slammed another desk in two.  
  
"Please, calm down Haru-kun," Tohru begged. "Violence never solved anything."  
  
"Shut up!" from his exclamation, he was furious. Haru then swirled around to land a blow on the irritating girl. Attempting to block the blow, Yuki ran in and interfered with his own fists.  
  
Kyo would have done the same, but he was a having his own struggle with his mind. He had now both loved Tohru and Haru. He didn't want to fight or hurt them. So, he stayed kneeling on the ground. He slowly stared upwards to see what was going on.  
  
Tohru was knocked over, despite the fact that Yuki blocked Haru' blow. Yuki was getting rather beat up. His face was turning swollen, and a bruise was forming on his eye. Then, there was some blood dripping out of his mouth and onto the floor. Kyo had temporarily forgot that Yuki lost a lot of his stamina and strength from his travels as a mere politician.  
  
Then, Kyo thought of Tohru's condition, but he noticed Momiji already tending to her. 'What am I to do?' he thought to himself. He also didn't want Yuki to be injured, or Haru.  
  
Momiji, panicking, ran up to Kyo. "Wake up!" he said gently slapping his face. "We don't want Yuki to be torn up by that stupid cow! Go and take him down now!"  
  
Trembling slightly as he stood, Kyo ran towards Haru's figure bringing his fists forward to thrust at Haru. And from that, Yuki dropped from his clutch. "Grr... Another interference," Haru said, wiping off the drops of blood coming from his mouth. "Oh look, it's pussy boy."  
  
"Stop it, Black," Kyo said, not looking at his opponents eyes. "I really don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Oh, I know what you are thinking and feeling about me," Black said wickedly. "Let me remove you of that."  
  
Kyo hadn't really noticed his swiftness, so he took a direct blow in the gut. From there, he knew Haru was serious. Kyo coughed up a bit blood and spat it out. "Heh," Kyo grinned while also now glaring at his adversary. "You don't know what you are talking about. Thanks for that punch back to reality, now you are dead meat."  
  
The two young men then started fighting with full rage. They lashed out at each other, kicking and punching each other in the process. Haru, fully Black, did not even hold back, so Kyo was quite beaten up by the end of a ten minute period.  
  
At the entrance of the school, Kagura, Shigure, and Hatori finally arrived. It only took thirty minutes due to the heavy traffic of rush hour. Kagura hastily asked a teacher for Haru's classroom. As she received the information, she ran towards the room, Hatori and Shigure following right after her.  
  
Once they reached the room, Kagura watched in horror. The brawl had gone further than fists since Haru was in fury he started to use a dagger. Unfortunately, Kyo was jabbed in the gut; blood had dripped to the floor various times. Kyo was panting for breath more than ever.  
  
Immediately, however, Hatori and Shigure ran to their sides. Hatori calmed the Black beast by locating his pressure point, making him crumble to the ground. Shigure just slapped Kyo at the side of the head. At that point, Hatori carried the unconscious cat of the zodiac, while Shigure did the same with Haru to the ambulance which had recently arrived. Kagura also tagged along, to make sure Kyo was all right. The nurse of the office ran to Yuki and carried him to the ambulance as well.  
  
Momiji quietly watched Tohru as she came to. She heard young girls crying from the frightful scene. The male students were mumbling among themselves. Then, memories of her last moments conscious came flashing back. Immediately after, she practically jumped up and opened her eyes.  
  
"Where's Kyo? Yuki? Haru?" she asked aloud, also attempting to sit up.  
  
"Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed while also hugging the girl. "The fight got out of hand after you were knocked out. So, the guys were rushed to the hospital."  
  
"Ah!" Tohru exclaimed clutching her face. "We must go to them now!" She again tried to stand up, but her legs failed her.  
  
"Yeah, I think you were knocked onto your head a bit too, so your nervous system might be a bit flimsy at the moment, please take a break, we shall visit them later. In addition, I am sure those guys are just fine, they were just full of themselves after their psyche's split."  
  
Even with that reassurance from her dear friend, she still was panicking and stressing over it. But, before she was filled with worry again, she fell unconscious for another couple hours.  
  
First thing Tohru noticed, was that someone was next to her snoring rather loudly. It wasn't that surprising, but she saw Shigure with his head resting on his arms on a chair nearby. She hesitated on what to do. She wanted to go out and visit the three injured family members. But, she didn't want to disturb Shigure from his nap. So, she waited there for a little while. Shigure's dog senses had never really disappeared, so he knew that Tohru was awake. So, the next thing Tohru noticed was Shigure clinging onto her.  
  
"Oh Tohru-chan!" Shigure exclaimed. "You're finally awake!"  
  
"Oh stop it, Shigure," Hatori said, rushing in after hearing the ruckus.  
  
"Etou," Tohru barely uttered.  
  
"Shigure, I am sure Tohru is not appreciating the fact that you are holding onto her..." Hatori said calmly.  
  
"Ara, gomene," Shigure said removing his arms from Tohru.  
  
"It's ok," Tohru said with a brief smile. "How is Kyo? Yuki and Haru?"  
  
"Yuki is quite fine, a couple bruises and scratches, but he is conscious," Hatori started. "Haru, I believe recently woke up, but he was in a little worse condition, with a broken rib."  
  
After just hearing that, Tohru was worrying with great fear.  
  
"Kyo is in the worst condition. He hasn't come to... since Shigure knocked him out to hard, arhem," Hatori said with a little anger towards his dog- like friend. "He had a deep wound in his stomach, but fortunately it didn't hit anything vital. Plus, a couple broken ribs, and bruises along his body. He underwent immediate surgery, so he is fine, he just needs to wake up and cure his emotional scars. That goes for Haru as well."  
  
Even more trepidation and stress struck Tohru. "Is there any possibility for me to go see them today?"  
  
"There sure is," Shigure said, nodding to Hatori.  
  
________________  
  
At the hospital, Tohru met up with Momiji and Kagura who were weeping for their family. It was no life or death type situation, but it struck everyone with fear for the future.  
  
Tohru took her time looking through the glass windows to where her friends lay in rooms of isolation as patients. Even through that night, Tohru wept in great distress and sorrow. The next day, Kagura would be leaving, but who would then take care of her? Yuki and Haru had another four days to remain in the hospital. Kyo fell into a coma so it could take a couple weeks or months till he would be conscious once again. Tohru would be by herself, in the darkness. Or would the other three guys bring her to the light?  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: Well, that was odd, right? Okay, well, comment away! Hopefully, it wasn't too fluffy or dark... I tried to combine tid bits of humor too... Of course, that probably ruined the story, but oh well. Thanks for keeping up, I plan on extending this story to perhaps thirty-ish chapter, meaning more twists and new pairings. Wait and see. 


	10. Developing Comfort

Disclaimer: The characters are not owned by me but by Natsuki Takaya. Too bad for me... Oh yes, a few lines are possibly "borrowed" by me from the story...  
  
This Chapter's Rating Level is PG-13 for language, excessive fluffiness/sensuality, angst/drama, and very little yaoi warning but no lemon/lime.  
  
The characters are likely NOT to act the way they do in my story. (OOC- ness)  
  
A/N: Forgive me. That was a very long wait for the next chapter. Now, I've gotten more time on my hands now, so updates should be coming faster than 2 weeks.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
To the Story!  
  
Chapter Ten: Developing Comfort  
  
Tohru rose reluctantly to the first rays given off by the sunrise. She felt rather lonely without having her good friends around. Sure. Shigure and Hatori were very kind to her, and Momiji was the cute bunny. But, Tohru couldn't forget her sorrow which she felt for Haru, Kyo, and Yuki.  
  
"Dame, dame," Tohru thought aloud. "It's a new day, anyway they should be fine very soon."  
  
After getting dressed, Tohru ran down quickly to fix breakfast. It would be the last one for Kagura with a few of the Sohmas for approximately another year. Due to the previous night's incident, Kagura took Yuki's room; she just wanted to be alone. Kagura arrived in the kitchen as Tohru was indifferently frying some eggs.  
  
"Ohayou, Tohru-chan," Kagura said trying to pull a smile on her face.  
  
"Eh? Ohayou," Tohru said turning her head around smiling at her friend. "Anything you want to have for breakfast?"  
  
"Anything is fine with me," Kagura said slightly shifting around the kitchen.  
  
"Okay. Could you watch these eggs for me while I go wake Shigure and Momiji?"  
  
"Of course," Kagura said with a smile.  
  
Tohru then walked up to Momiji's location where she found him still asleep.  
  
"Momiji-kun, wake up," Tohru whispered, lightly nudging her rabbit friend. "Breakfast is almost ready, you must run to school too."  
  
Momiji slowly rolled over to face his friend. "Ohayou Tohru!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. "What are we having for breakfast?"  
  
"Eggs, miso, and rice," Tohru listed while standing up to walk out of the room. "Would you like anything else?"  
  
"It sounds good! Be down in a minute."  
  
Tohru then walked out and wandered towards Shigure's room. She passed his study, noticing various drafts of his next volume lying around the table. 'He sure works hard," she thought to herself. She continued down the hall towards Shigure's bedroom.  
  
She was about to knock on the door but to her surprise, the door had opened. A man stood in front. He wore a pair of tuxedo pants and a loose white shirt, which showed parts of his slender and well-built body.  
  
"I heard someone approaching," Shigure said. "Can I do anything for you, Tohru-kun?"  
  
"Etou," Tohru said, slightly blushing. "I just came up to inform you that breakfast is almost ready."  
  
"Ah," the romance writer said, while walking back into his room. "I'll be down in a second."  
  
"Okay," Tohru said. "Please take your time." She then ran back down the stairs into the kitchen. There, she gaped in awe. The table was already set up with all breakfast platters laid neatly. She saw Kagura still preparing something.  
  
Kagura turned around. "Oh, Tohru-chan! I hope you don't mind me preparing breakfast, do you?"  
  
"Iie!" Tohru said smiling. "Thank you for doing such a wonderful job! I feel bad though, you are leaving soon and all..."  
  
"Oh, don't mention it. I wanted to do it."  
  
Then, the bouncy rabbit came by. "Hey! What's for breakfast now?"  
  
"Kagura-san cooked for us this fine morning," Tohru stated. "It's almost ready, you can wait at the table, Momiji-kun."  
  
"Okay!" Momiji exclaimed and ran into the dining room.  
  
"Yoshi!" Kagura said while brushing her arm across her forehead. "Breakfast is officially finished!"  
  
------------  
  
Breakfast was quite pleasant and quiet. It was rather unusual, but the three rowdiest boys weren't around, after all. The meal went rather slowly, but everyone remained rather cheerful.  
  
Fifteen minutes after breakfast had started, a bell rang. (The doorbell was installed a little after summer break.)  
  
"I'll get it," Tohru said getting up from the dining table.  
  
"Oh! What a pleasant surprise! Good morning, Hatori-san," Tohru said, as she opened the door. "Won't you join us for breakfast?"  
  
"Thank you, will do," Hatori said calmly.  
  
"Ha-san!" Shigure exclaimed while jumping to his feet to hug him. Of course, Hatori easily pushed him away (Shigure then fell face down, to the floor) and walked to a location of the table to sit down.  
  
"Hatori-san," Kagura started, "why are you here?"  
  
"I didn't want to trouble you people into getting a cab," Hatori began, as he also picked up a few veggies from the platter. "I will drive you all to the airport."  
  
It was quite unpredictable that the solemn, no-favor-giving, Hatori would say such a thing. But, the others thought that his heart softened for Tohru's sake.  
  
After breakfast, everyone rushed into Hatori's car. They then rushed off to the airport.  
  
------------  
  
At the airport, Tohru and Kagura were tear-stained. They remained in each other's embrace for quite a while. But, it soon became time for boarding. Kagura then wished everyone well and passed her regards to the hospitalized few.  
  
Before she left, she whispered to Tohru, "Be careful and take care of those three boys."  
  
She then went off to board the plane. She gave a final wave, and that was it. She was gone; it would be an entire year before she would be able to reunite again with her family and good friends.  
  
Tohru remained calm for a while, even though it looked like she would break down again. She really desired the support from Kagura. But, Shigure draped his arm around her shoulders, relieving her slightly.  
  
"Let's go home," he said quietly. Then, Hatori and Momiji started off towards the exit.  
  
"You going to be okay, Tohru?" Shigure asked considerately, rubbing his hand comfortingly across her back.  
  
"Ye-es, I'm fine, really," Tohru stuttered, trying to speak firmly. She really wanted to cry, but she didn't want to create a scene.  
  
"It's okay to let it out," Shigure said soothingly.  
  
It was then her emotion block snapped. She burst into tears, and flew into Shigure's chest. She hugged him very tightly.  
  
A few strangers and random people found the two quite odd, while others envied the tight bond between the two people embracing each other.  
  
After a couple minutes through her outbreak, she started to calm down.  
  
"Let's go to the car, okay?" Shigure suggested. "We can go home and talk about things."  
  
Tohru nodded slightly, and the two then walked out of the airport, hand in hand.  
  
Once they arrived at their transport unit, Hatori's car, they broke their connection to reduce suspicions of Hatori's wise eye.  
  
"Ha-san," Shigure pronounced, "let's go home."  
  
Without need to say anything, Hatori started the engines, and they drove away.  
  
------------  
  
At home, Tohru pulled on a seemingly bright smile. But, the three men who remained in the household knew that it was a fake smile, hiding her true sorrow.  
  
Hatori, completely uncharacteristically tried to help Tohru out and talk to her; it seemed to give some encouragement. Momiji's carefree attitude, already very cheery, also helped Tohru pull out of misery. It was then, Shigure's turn to help the poor girl.  
  
That evening, after dinner, Hatori and Momiji left to go visit the hospital. Tohru wasn't feeling up to it, so she passed. Shigure and Tohru were the only ones who remained in the residency. Alone.  
  
.To be Continued.  
  
A/N: Be a helpful hand and give me a review! I need the encouragement, or I will terminate this ficlet rather soon. Well, I really shouldn't be threatening you, my apologies. Well, hope I caught some people's attention. To those people, stay tuned for next chapter. It will probably be out on Wednesday or Thursday evening. Thanks for reading so far. 


End file.
